EyeToy
The EyeToy is a color digital camera device, similar to a webcam, for the PlayStation 2. The technology uses computer vision and Gesture recognition to process images taken by the camera. This allows players to interact with games using motion, color detection and also sound, through its built-in microphone. The camera is manufactured by Logitech (known as "Logicool" in Japan), although newer EyeToys are manufactured by Namtai. The camera is mainly used for playing EyeToy games developed by Sony and other companies. It is not intended for use as a normal PC camera, although some people have developed unofficial drivers for it. As of November 6, 2008, the EyeToy has sold 10.5 million units worldwide. History The EyeToy was originally devised by Dr. Richard Marks, who had the idea of connecting a web camera to a PlayStation 2 and using it as a peripheral to play video games. The idea of using cameras in games was not new, as it was previously used in many arcade games and toys such as the Game Boy Camera and the Dreameye digital camera for the Sega Dreamcast, the latter of which affected the development of the EyeToy; however, with the resolution of modern cameras and the processing power of the PlayStation 2 new ideas were possible that were not achievable on the Game Boy. The idea was taken up by SCE London Studio, who showed a concept in 2002 with four games. Design The EyeToy features a compact design which is intended to be placed on top of the console or television. The camera is mounted on a pivot, allowing for positioning. Focusing the camera is performed by rotating a ring around the lens. It comes with two LED lights on the front. A blue light turns on when the PS2 is on, indicating that it is ready to be used, while the red light flashes when there is insufficient light in the room. There is also a microphone built in. A second, newer model of the EyeToy provides similar features, but sports a smaller size and silver casing . On computer Because the EyeToy is essentially a web camera inside a casing designed to match the Sony PlayStation 2, and it uses a USB 1.1 protocol and USB plug, drivers have been created to make it work with many operating systems. The type of driver required depends on the model of EyeToy camera. There are three different types: * SLEH-00031 * SCEH-0004 * SLEH-00030 It has very good resolution for a camera that was not designed for quality images. The model information is included in a label on the bottom of the camera. Technical limitations Due to the camera's need to "see" the player as they play, the camera needs to be used in a well-lit room. To help let the player know when there is not enough light, there is a red LED on the front of the camera that flashes when it is too dark. In response to this limitation, Sony has filed a patent for a "wand" controller capable of illuminating different colored LEDs in order to communicate the controller's position and simple commands to the camera.Invention: Magic wand for gamers - info-tech - 23 August 2005 - New Scientist Games Designed for EyeToy These games require the EyeToy to be played. All produced by Sony unless noted. *2003 **''EyeToy: Play'' **''EyeToy: Groove'' *2004 **''Disney Move'' (Ubisoft) **''EyeToy: Antigrav'' **''EyeToy: Monkey Mania'' **''EyeToy: Play 2'' **''Nicktoons Movin''' (THQ) **''Sega SuperStars'' (Sega) **''U Move Super Sports'' (Konami) *2005 **''Clumsy Shumsy'' (Phoenix Games Ltd. UK/NL) **''EyeToy: Chat'' - a videophone system for use with the network adaptor **''EyeToy: EduKids'' **''EyeToy: Kinetic'' **''EyeToy: Operation Spy'' (known as SpyToy in Europe) **''EyeToy: Play 3'' *2006 **''Eyetoy: Kinetic Combat'' **''Eyetoy: Play Sports'' **''Rhythmic Star'' (Namco) *2007 **''EyeToy: Astro Zoo'' *2008 **''EyeToy Play: Hero'' **''EyeToy Play: PomPom Party'' *Unreleased **''EyeToy: Fight'' **''EyeToy: Tales'' Optional EyeToy features These games may be used with the EyeToy optionally. They have an "EyeToy Enhanced" label on the box. *''AFL Premiership 2005'' (Sony. Also see section Cameo.) *''Buzz! The Music Quiz'' (Sony, late 2005) *''Buzz! The Big Quiz'' (Sony, March 2006) *''Dance Dance Revolution Extreme (North America)'' (Konami, 2004) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''DDR Festival Dance Dance Revolution'' (Konami, 2004) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dancing Stage Fusion'' (Konami, 2004) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2'' (Konami, 2005) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dancing Stage Max'' (Konami, 2005) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Dance Revolution Strike'' (Konami, 2006) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova (North America)'' (Konami, 2006) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova'' (Konami, 2007) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dancing Stage SuperNova (Europe)'' (Konami, 2007) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2 (North America)'' (Konami, 2007) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2'' (Konami, 2008) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Dance Revolution X (North America)'' (Konami, 2008) - EyeToy mini games, "hands and feet" mode, and the ability to see yourself dancing. *''Dance Factory'' - players can optionally see themselves dancing, additional mode with 2 camera targets. *''DT Racer'' (XS Games, 2005) - photo taken by EyeToy can be used as a custom avatar *''Formula One 05'' (Sony, mid 2004) *''Flow: Urban Dance Uprising *''Go! Puzzle (Sony, June 2007) - For PlayStation 3 *''Get On Da Mic'' (Eidos, 2004) - players can see their performance *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (EA, 2004) - features EyeToy minigames *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Sony, 2004) - features Eye Toy minigames *''Lemmings'' (Team 17, 2006) *''LMA Manager 2005'' (Codemasters, 2004) - players can have their pictures on in-game newspapers *''NBA 07 *''Racing Battle: C1 Grand Prix'' (Genki, 2005) - Used to capture textures to be used as car stickers in the bodypaint interface充実のボディペイント機能 *''SingStar'' series (Sony, 2004-2008) - singers can optionally see themselves when singing *''The Sims 2'' *''Stuart Little 3: Big Photo Adventure *''The Polar Express'' (THQ, 2004) *''The Sims 2: Pets'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' (EA, 2004) - players can have their faces on in-game billboards *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' (Activision/Neversoft, 2003) -Player can capture an image of their face and map it onto their character. *''YetiSports Arctic Adventures'' (JoWooD, 2005) - exclusive EyeToy multi-player games *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Party Edition'' (Eidos, late 2006) - players can have their 'mugshots' on a winning check (Also supports Buzz! Buzzers) *''World Tour Soccer 2006'' Cameo EyeToy: Cameo is a system for allowing players to include their own images as avatars in other games. Games that support the feature include a head scanning program that can be used to generate a 3D model of the player's head. Once stored on a memory card, this file is then available in games that support the Cameo feature. EyeToy: Cameo licenses the head creation technology Digimask. Supported games *''AFL Premiership 2005'' *''AFL Premiership 2006'' *''AND 1 Streetball'' *''CMT Presents: Karaoke Revolution Country'' *''EyeToy: Kinetic'' *''EyeToy: Play'' *''EyeToy: Play 2'' *''EyeToy: Play 3'' *''Formula One 05'' *''Gaelic Games: Football'' *''Gretzky NHL 2005'' *''Karaoke Revolution Party'' *''Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol'' *''MLB 2005'' *''MLB '06: The Show'' *''MLB '07: The Show'' *''MLB '08: The Show'' *''Sims 2'' *''The Urbz'' *''This Is Football 2005'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' *''World Tour Soccer 2006'' See also * List of EyeToy games * Dreameye - The very first camera accessory for a home gaming console, used on the Sega Dreamcast * PlayStation Eye - The successor to the EyeToy for the PlayStation 3 * Xbox Live Vision - A similar camera made for the Xbox 360 * Wii Remote - A motion sensitive controller for the Wii * Power Glove - A hand gesture tracking device for the NES * Input and output including the touch sensitive screen of the Nintendo DS * Augmented virtuality References * EyeToy specifications, published by Sony with EyeToy instruction manual. * Drivers for Windows and Linux free and with support from: http://eyetoy8057.sourceforge.net/cms/ External links *EyeToy official site *EyetoyOnComputer Project Free Automatically Installing Drivers and capture programs to make the EyeToy work on Mac OS X, Windows and Linux computers. This project has not yet released any files for Linux, use the below link for Linux drivers. *ov51x-jpeg The ov51x driver for Linux, modified to support the EyeToy. *EyeToy webcam drivers for XP Free drivers and tutorial for using the EyeToy as a webcam for Windows XP. *EyeToy webcam drivers, tutorial and FAQ for Windows 98SE, Millennium, Windows 2000, XP 32Bit and Vista 32Bit. Category:PlayStation 2 peripherals Category:Webcams Category:2003 introductions Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:Mixed reality ca:EyeToy de:EyeToy es:EyeToy fr:EyeToy fy:EyeToy it:EyeToy nl:EyeToy ja:EyeToy pl:EyeToy pt:EyeToy ru:EyeToy fi:EyeToy sv:EyeToy